


Only Human

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: When work had you beyond stressed, Ai reminded you that you were only human.To be fair, it was a little ironic.
Relationships: Mikaze Ai/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my boyfriend, who is dealing with so much work in his last semester of university right now.
> 
> Made on 11/07/2019.

The couch cushions sunk under your weight but you were surprised that you didn’t sink right to the floor. That was how heavy the weight on your shoulders was. It was just that time of the year, where the deadlines loomed and the only thing shorter than the days was your amount of patience. The only reason why you weren’t laying on your bed right now was because you were less likely to pass out on a couch than on your bed.

A bed was intimate, in your own space. A couch meant being social and right now, being social was the only thing that was keeping you awake. The three cups of coffee had barely put a dent in your exhaustion and you had put even less of a dent in your workload.

This was the half an hour of a break you had promised yourself two days ago. It wasn’t even you who had forcefully closed your laptop. That was Ai’s doing. He let you save whatever you were working on, thankfully, but then he took it away. Now, without that ultra bright screen lighting up your night, your eyes threatened to close, taking the sleep your body so desperately craved by force.

“You’re beyond exhausted.” Ai’s voice wasn’t coming through all that clearly, your reaction was delayed looking at him. “You’re done working for the night.”

Was it bad that you couldn’t even argue with him? You had let Ai take your laptop away and led you to the couch. With an arm slung around your shoulders, Ai let you lean up against him. “Mhm.” Agreeing with him was all you could do. “Mhm.”

Ai’s body may never give off the familiar warmth of laying next to another human but there was something to be said about his authenticity. The beat of a heart was replaced by the hum of circuits. His skin was soft against yours and you craved the contact whenever you got it. You snuggled up to Ai shamelessly, your foggy mind couldn’t be bothered with appearances. 

When you wrapped your arms around his torso, the arm around you bent to pet your hair. His fingers worked through the strands, pushing them off your face. “You work too hard. And you tell me I work too hard.” It was said fondly, hand moving in a repeated soothing motion. 

“You do work too hard,” you couldn’t help but mumble, laughing. His chest was comfortable under your cheek, even through the layers of clothes you both had on. It rose and fell predictably; you matched your rhythm to his. “You need to take more breaks so we can do this.”

Now it was Ai’s turn to laugh. You felt it before you heard it. “I am the one that needs to take more breaks?” His hand slipped to your neck and shoulders, easing the tension out of you. “If anything, that one should be you. You’re only human compared to me.”

Playing the robot card, eh? You let Ai get away with it with only a light tap to his chest to keep him in line. The circles he rubbed into your back were beginning to make you drift off. It was all part of his master plan, you were sure, to get you to get some sleep. Ai was still working through all of his emotions but this act was sweet enough that you indulged in it. “You’re not playing fair.”

“I don’t care,” Ai’s voice softened, “as long as you’re okay.” For some reason, hearing him say that nearly brought tears to your eyes. There was just so much care in his words that you buried your face in his shirt. “So, rest. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

That wasn’t a bad idea, sleep. Your eyes were already closed anyways. One of your hands was brought up to clutch at Ai’s shirt, making yourself comfortable. Knowing Ai would be at your side in the morning was the reassuring thought that made you drift off to sleep.


End file.
